transformerstopmotionfandomcom-20200214-history
Thaddeus Ross (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motions)
General Thaddeus Ross is the military leader responsible for getting Bruce Banner involved in the experiment which led to the accident that turned him into Hulk. He is consequently obsessed with stopping Banner and his alter-ego Hulk at all costs Biography Early Work Thaddeus Ross was involved in an Army research and development program intended to recreate the "Super Soldier Serum" first developed in World War II. The project was known as the Bio-Tech Force Enhancement Project. He got an agreement with the scientist Bruce Banner, his daughter's fiance, for working on a government project to render soldiers immune to Gamma Radiation. Under the guise of being part of the weapon development project. Involved in early phase research, Banner conducted a test on himself dealing with Gamma Radiation - instead of Vita Radiation - and after an accidental explosion, became the "Hulk", a giant and amazingly strong brute who fled after injuring Betty, leaving her in a coma. When Banner returned to visit Betty in the hospital, Ross was furious and threw Banner out, causing Banner to go on the run. Taken by a sense of guilt and rage, Ross put his life at the service of a single cause: to hunt down and capture Bruce Banner. Ross took charge of the Army's effort to recover the fugitive. The General's obsession caused a major rift between him and his daughter, Betty Ross, who still loved Banner. Their relationship never fully recovered. Hunt for Hulk A year after Banner went into the run, He turned into the Hulk got into a fight with the mutant known as Logan at Venezuela, the news came to Ross, as he told Glenn Talbot to assemble a team in order to capture him. General Ross and his team are heading to Venezuela, Ross choose to not disclose the secrets of Banner's condition, believing them to still be top-secret. He told the soldiers that Banner was a target of the US Government who had stolen military secrets. He ordered them to ensure that Banner was captured without incident, not telling them of the risks involved with the mission. Encounter in Venezuela During the attack, Ross stayed close and gave orders to the soldiers from within a secure van with Talbot. Banner was alerted to the danger and managed to escape and began to run. At one point Banner ran past Ross's armored van, Ross stepped out and looked Banner in the eyes before Banner continued to run and Ross' Unit continued to give chase. Banner continued to run until he became cornered in an werehouse and transformed into Hulk due to a mugging. The Hulk quickly defeated the soldiers, Loganm the mutant Hulk fought earlier joins the fight and accidentaly kills Banner friend, Rick Jones who followed all of them to help Banner, Hulk ends up escaping much to Ross dismay, Ross would enter the factory to see the results, as Logan is taken away. At Banner apartment, he and his team begin to research information they can find, Talbot brings Logan to Ross for debrief, as Logan tries to explain that he didnt wanted to kill Rick, but Ross states he's not here because of that, but instead recruits him, Logan asked what was all that about, who was the man they were chasing and what was that monster, Ross explains that they were after Bruce Banner and that he was that monster, but when Logan demanded further explanation, Ross refused and ordered him and his men to return to the United States before they could ask further questions. In their aircraft, one of Ross technicans inform him that Banner has been in contact with a man named Mr. Blue from an unknown location, Ross realizes that Banner is trying to cure himself. Mutating an Mutant Back in USA, Ross and Logan has a meeting with Ross superior, Joe Greller as they give him a debrief about the situation in Venezuela, Greller notices Logan Dog-Tag asking if he served in the miltiary, but Logan comments that he cant remember, only pieces. After finishing their debrief with Greller, Ross told Logan exactly how Bruce Banner became the Hulk. They discussed the Super Soldier Program from World War II, Logan expressed interest in having another chance to fight Hulk and claimed that Ross needs a more prepared team next time when that thing shows up again. after General Ross and Logan came to an agreement. Ross collected the Super Soldier Serum himself from a secure facility. Logan came to the room where Ross and some scientist were waiting for him in order to be injected with the Super Soldier Serum, so that he can have the strength similar to Captain America, so that he can fight off the Hulk, Ross warns him if he shwos side effects he's off the team, but asks Logan if he was sure to do this, as he's special enough. Logan insists, but warns them to not inject him in his bones. Battle at Culver University When Leonard Samson, Betty Ross's new boyfriend, warned Ross that Bruce Banner had returned to USA. Ross seized the chance and his forces, Logan included, attacked at Culver University in an attempt to capture Banner. Ross used all his men and his new weapons created by Hammer Industries and caused a major battle with the Banner, who had transformed into Hulk. Betty Ross screamed at her father but he refused to listen to her. Logan grabbed an grenade launcher and fired at Hulk, asking if him if he remember him, Hulk angrily remembers Logan killing Rick and attacks him, they end up fighting, Hulk ends up gaining the upper hand, as he grabs the remains of vehicles he destroyed in an attempt to kill, as Logan lures him towards the Sonic Cannons made by Hammer Industries, but Hulk was able to break free and continued to destroy more of the soldier's equipment, Samson arrives to witness the entire battle, as Logan faces Hulk, asking if thats all he got, Hulk simply kicks him to a tree and slices him from the waist with the remains of vehicles he destroyed. Ross wonders where is the Helicopter so that they can kill Hulk. Betty goes towards Hulk, trying to calm him down, as an Apache Helicopter began firing on them. Hulk blocked the gunfire and threw a piece of debris at the helicopter, knocking it to the ground. Banner shields Ross from the explosion and escaped with her into the Forest. Ross's Unit traveled to his daughter's home to search for clues while Ross spoke to Leonard Samson. Although Ross tried to insist that his focus was purely on protecting his daughter, Samson noted that he believed Ross really only wanted to capture Banner, accusing him of being a bad father to his daughter as he intended to hunt her down for aiding a fugitive. As Ross was leaving the property, Samson claimed that he now knew why Betty had avoided him for so long. Logan Returns Ross went to the hospital to discuss Logan recovery, because no man should survive being sliced in half, the doctors are perplexed aswell, Ross has a phone call from Greller as they discuss the situation, as Ross watches the news, Talbot enters Ross office to update him on Logan recovery. Ross goes to check on Logan, surprised to see him alive and well, as he contemplates Logan healing factor, Logan states as it is, he still feels the wounds as he heals, Ross asks him how he feels, Logan states he's pissed and ready for another round. Speaking with Fury In need of new information about the Hulk's movements, Ross obtained the World Security Council's permission to extract the data from S.H.I.E.L.D.'s computers. A few hours later, Ross was confronted by Nick Fury himself. Ross told Fury that he was not going to leave the safety of the world in his hands. Capturing Bruce Banner General Ross managed to track Bruce Banner's accomplice and has his lab taken in custody by the Army. Ross discovered Banner's and Betty Ross' whereabouts, had Banner shot with a tranquilizer rifle and captured, taking them both into custody in a helicopter, Unknown to Ross, Logan went to Samuel Sterns' lab, attacking Talbot and forcing Sterns to inject him with Banner's DNA, which reacted with the Super Soldier Serum and transformed him into a Hulk-like monster, and was bonded with an symbiontic life form, which was in Sterns possession, Logan caused fear across Harlem and attacked the soldiers who Ross had left on the street. Ross was informed of this attack, which was mistaken for the Hulk and witnesses the footage of Logan killing the soldiers. Having also witnessed the footage, Banner volunteered to leap out of the helicopter and fight Wolverine, despite there being a strong risk that he would not transform and would simply be killed by the fall. Despite his many fears as to the results of this decision, Ross reluctantly agreed and Banner successfully survived the fall and transformed into Hulk once again, challenging Wolverine to a fight while the innocent people ran for their lives. Duel of Harlem General Ross watched the battle from his helicopter, when Wolverine seemed to be gaining an advantage against the Hulk during the fight, Ross ordered his gunman to shoot at Logan and protect the Hulk. Logan responded by chasing down grabbing the helicopter in mid-air, dragging it down and causing it to crash land in the city despite the Hulk trying to save it. Only Ross and his daughter survived the crash, as both were saved by having having other soldiers using their bodies to shield them from the impact. As Betty attempted to move her badly injured father out of the wreckage, the Helicopter caught fire due to leaking fuel, Hulk clapped his hands together, blowing out the flames, saving Betty and the General's lives while he continued to battle Wolverine. Logan hit Hulk from behind with a concrete pillar on a high-tensile chain. Logan prepared to kill Hulk, telling him to utter his last words, but Hulk smashed a large crack in the concrete where Logan's foot got caught and the pillar hit him in the head. Hulk grabbed the chain and began strangling him. Betty yelled at Banner that it was enough, Logan collapsed in defeat, with the battle over, Ross silently ordered his men not to shoot Hulk. as Ross tell his men to call Nick Fury so that he can take custody of Logan. as Banner disappears once again. Humiliating Defeat In the aftermath of the battle and the humiliating defeat for Ross, the General drowned his sorrows in bars. Relationships Family *Betty Ross - Daughter Friends and Allies *World Security Council *Sam Greller - Superior *Glenn Talbot - Subordinates Enemies *Bruce Banner/Hulk - Ally turned enemy *Logan/Wolverine - Former Subordinate *Nick Fury *Leonard Samson *Samuel Sterns Appearances/Actors *Canon (3 stop motions) **''Transformers: S.H.I.E.L.D.'' (Mentioned only) **''The Incredible Hulk'' (First appearance) - eagc7 **''S.H.I.E.L.D. Files'' ***''Green Issues'' - TBA Trivia Gallery Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Tyran 509.27 Iota Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Transformers S.H.I.E.L.D. Humans Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Files Humans Category:The Incredible Hulk Humans